B de Besalo
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Alvez no se controló, se acercó a Reid que estaba sorprendido por las atenciones y no sabía que decir, tomo su mano jalándolo suavemente hacia su cuerpo y beso finalmente sus labios


Primer intento noche de películas

Roxy se habia acostumbrado a la presencia de Reid en la casa, cuando Spencer y su dueño estaban en el sillón ella se sentaba en medio de ellos pero se acostaba en las piernas de Spencer y aparte el castaño le llevaba premios como galletas o huesitos y estaban en la mesita para que también le dieran.

-la vas a mal acostumbrar-dijo Luke Spencer solo sonrio y acaricio su cabeza y ella la movió y buscaba más caricias, continuaron mirando la película, Luke le extendió una lata de refresco, porque en la posision que estaba Roxy no le permitía moverse y se moria de ganas de besar a Spencer.

-descuida, no tengo ningún problema-dijo el castaño siguiéndole dándole cariños mientras miraban la película que Luke no entendía pues Marvel casi no fue mucho de su agrado, y le parecía que Spencer tenia un "crush" imaginario con Downey Jr siempre veian sus peliculas pensaba poner otra cuando se dio cuenta que Spencer estaba profundamente dormido con Roxy a su lado, tuvieron una semana difícil, fue por una cobija y acomodo la cabeza del castaño en la almohada y cubrió a ambos con la cobija, beso pero su frente y se fue a dormir a la cama

 **¡feliz cumpleaños! El segundo intento**

 **Era el cumpleaños de Henry la fiesta era en casa de JJ y Henry estaba feliz habían invitado a Morgan y a Hank pero Savanah no quería ningún contacto con la UAC y JJ no le dijo nada a Spencer para no entristecerlo o celar a Luke , era algo pequeño para la familia cercana y amigos,los invitados iban llegando poco a poco y Spencer fue de los primeros en llegar, Henry feliz fue a verlo y Spencer le dio una caja enorme y la acomodaron con los demás regalos**

 **-¿y Luke?-preguntó JJ**

 **-no tarda en llegar-dijo Spencer también feliz los amiguitos de Henry llegaron temprano para aprovechar el clima y jugar afuera pero los niños no soltaron a Spencer pues Henry les dijo de los trucos de magia que hacía y se entretuvo con los peques**

 **Luke llego después le dio su regalo a JJ todo el equipo estaba en la fiesta al igual que las mamás de los niños.**

 **-¿donde está mi chico?-preguntó Luke**

 **-Spence está con los niños-dijo JJ y Luke salió al jardín y vio a Spencer rodeado delos compañeritos de Henry mientras hacía trucos**

 **-¿este lindo mago no me va a saludar? -preguntó Luke Spencer se sonrojó y volteo a ver a su pareja y se acercó a saludar el moreno colocó su mano en la cadera del castaño**

 **-hola amor-dijo Spencer con ganas de besarlo**

 **-son novios? -preguntó una niña y ambos sonrieron nerviosos, los niños eran más directos en estos días**

 **-bueno…-empezó Luke y Jennifer los salvo**

 **-vengan a comer!-dijo Jennifer mientras que Henry tomo a Spencer de la Mano y fueron a comer Luke gruño sabía que era su ahijado y no tenía por qué estar celoso de un niño, comieron y partieron el pastel, cerca de las 8 de la noche todos empezaron a irse, Luke y Spencer se quedaron en el jardín solos**

 **-por fin eres mio-dijo Luke sujetando su cadera nuevamente**

 **-¿estas celoso de un niño?-pregunto Spencer**

 **-no lo puedo evitar-dijo el moreno y estaba por besar sus labios, pero unas gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer los distrajo-**

 **-vamos adentro nos vamos a mojar-dijo Spencer**

 **-no importa, por fin estamos solos-dijo Luke**

 **-¡alcanzame!-Spencer empezo a correr hacia dentro mientras Luke iba detrás de el.**

 **¡la tercera es la vencida! ¡no lo permitas Luke!**

 **Estaban en medio de un difícil caso, todos estaban cansados llevaban 4 dias en Texas**

 **-creo que iremos a comer y despues seguiremos con el caso-dijo Emily y Luke noto que su pareja (en todos los sentidos) estaba estresado pues Spencer se acariciaba constantemente el cuello, se iba a acercar para decirle que se fuera descansar pero vio al sherrif David Reyes con un burrito de carne y un café bien caliente en la otra mano caminando hacia donde estaba el joven doctor, desde que llegaron Luke vio al sherrif muy interesado en Spencer no lo dejaba solo haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas y se estaba controlando pero traerle comida, era su trabajo, Pretniss solo le hizo un gesto pero Alvez no se controló, se acercó a Reid que estaba sorprendido por las atenciones y no sabía que decir, tomo su mano jalándolo suavemente hacia su cuerpo y beso finalmente sus labios pero aprovecho que estaban ligeramente abierto para meter su lengua y saborear su interior sorprendiendo al castaño y al sherrif**

 **-oh, no sabia que el doctor tuviera pareja-comento el sherrif algo desilusionado y antes de que Luke contestara Spencer interfirió**

 **-muchas gracias por la comida-dijo Spencer**

 **-vayan a comer me comunico con ustedes si se sabe algo-dijo el sherrif y Spencer junto a Luke salieron a comer**

 **-¿debo dejarte con Garcia para que nadie mas te vea?-pregunto el moreno celoso**

 **-me encanta que estes celoso-volvieron a besarse y Luke encendía la camioneta.**


End file.
